Ari x Thade early life
by tigergal426
Summary: this takes place before and after leo came and kinda messed tho plot Enjoy


meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0; URL= 1?_fb_noscript=1" / meta http-equiv="X-Frame-Options" content="DENY" /

_Facebook_

0 _Requests_

Friend Requests

Find Friends · Settings

Friend Requests

See All

0 _Messages_

Send a New Message

InboxOther

Show Older

See All

0 _Notifications_

Notifications

Mark as Read · Settings

Notifications

Leslie Alegría shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

31 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

31 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría, Nelli Juarez and Carina Elìas like your link: "Excelente"

32 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared La escritura es cultura.'s photo.

33 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared La escritura es cultura.'s photo.

33 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

34 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría, Nelli Juarez and 7 other people like your link: "Heeeee. Es. Martes..."

34 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

35 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared Siglo.21's photo.

36 minutes ago

Leslie Alegría shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

36 minutes ago

See All

Home

Find Friends

Kary

_Privacy Shortcuts_

Privacy Shortcuts

_Search_

Privacy Shortcuts

Search for help

See More SettingsVisit Help Center

Account Settings

Create Page

Advertise on Facebook

Activity Log

0

Settings

Help

Report a Problem

Search for people, places and things

Kary Cano

Sponsored

See All

Sponsored

**Official Health Care Info**

Enroll by Mar 15 for coverage on Apr 1. Learn more now.

**FREE NEW Galaxy S 4 mini**

.com

Online offer! Save $100 and get a $50 MIR for a FREE Galaxy S 4 mini. Learn more.

**Are You Tough Enough?**

Redefine your limits. Join an event.

**Shoes for $21.99?**

These stylish shoes on sale today for $21.99! See more here!

**Shirley Fans**

89% Off Rαу -Βαn Sales

19$ New Ѕυn. Glаѕѕ on Sales. Extra 89% Off Quality & Free Returns.

Like

·

507 people like Shirley Fans.

Recent

2014

February

January

2013

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

2012

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

2011

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

2010

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

2009

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

1996

December

November

October

September

August

July

June

May

April

March

February

January

Born

Add a Cover

Choose From Photos...

Upload Photo...

Kary Cano

Update InfoActivity Log0

View As...

Timeline Settings

Add a Badge to Your Site

TimelineAboutPhotos17Friends110

More

Edit Profile Picture

Kary Cano

Timeline

Timeline

About

Recent

Recent

2014

2013

2012

2011

2010

2009

1996

Born

Recent2014201320122011201020091996Born

Highlights

Highlights

All Stories

Activity Log...

HighlightsAll StoriesActivity Log...

Status

Photo

Place

Life Event

PublicCancelSave Changes

Status

Photo

Place

Life Event

Drag Link/Photos HereDrop LinkDrop PhotoDrop Photos

What's on your mind?

Tag People

Add date

Add Photo

1Tag action

Public

Public

Friends (+)

Only Me (+)

Custom (+)

Close Friends

Family

See all lists...

Houston, Texas Area

Escuela Normal para Maestras de Educacion para el Hogar

Go Back

Public Friends Only Me Custom Close Friends Family See all lists... Houston, Texas Area Escuela Normal para Maestras de Educacion para el Hogar Go Back

Post

Kary Cano shared Guatemala Impresionante's photo.

about an hour ago

Excelente

SAN CRISTOBAL TOTONICAPAN — with San Cristóbal Totonicapán and 6 others.

Like · · Promote · Share

Leslie Alegría, Nelli Juarez and Carina Elìas like this.

Write a comment...

Kary Cano shared Feliz y posititvo (a)'s photo.

about an hour ago

Muy cierto .

UNETE A Feliz y posititvo — with John Wong and 49 others.

Like · · Promote · Share

Mely Mata and Nelli Juarez like this.

Write a comment...

Kary Cano shared Todo Imagenes's photo.

10 hours ago

Heeeee. Es. Martes...

With Jane Grisselda Insaurralde Peralta and 49 others.

Like · · Promote · Share

Leslie Alegría, Nelli Juarez, Gladys Say and 6 others like this.

Write a comment...

Kary Cano shared Bellos Momentos's photo.

21 hours ago

Q. Tierno

With Benito Pina Sombra and 6 others.

Unlike · · Promote · Share

You, Marina Vasquez Ordoñez, Gladys Say and Mely Mata like this.

Write a comment...

See More Recent Stories

What books have you read?

_Manage_

About

Went to Escuela Normal para Maestras de Educacion para el Hogar

Lives in Houston, Texas

Followed by 4 people

_Manage_

Photos

· 17

_Manage_

Friends

· 110

Eneida Lozano

Niseth Puac

Rudy Garcia

Andres Sapon

Gladys Reyes

Mely Mata

Marina Vasquez Ordoñez

Leslie Alegría

Mary Garcia Garcia

_Manage_

Places

El Pacifico Seafood Restaurant & Sushi Bar — Niseth Puac was with Ingrid Santizo and 4 others.

on Friday

Pollo Campero

about 2 weeks ago

Houston Galleria — Ingrid Santizo was feeling blessed with Gabriela Irene and 35 others.

about 3 weeks ago

Twin Oaks — Ingrid Santizo was feeling blessed with Niseth Puac and 28 others.

about a month ago

_Manage_

Sports

What teams do you like?

Earlier in 2014

Show 2014

2013

Show 2013

2012

Show 2012

2011

Show 2011

2010

Show 2010

2009

Show 2009

200820072006200520042003200220012000199919981997

1996

Show 1996

Born

Show 1995

About

Create Ad

Create Page

Developers

Careers

Privacy

Cookies

Terms

Help

Facebook © 2014 · English (US)

Places

Sports

Music

Movies

TV Shows

Books

Apps and Games

Likes

Events

Groups

Notes

Pinterest

Shazam

Manage Sections

Choose a unique image for the cover of your timeline.

Rosendo Chiguil Poz and Astriid Huiitz are now friends.

Juan Citan likes DJ FUZION LIVE.'s photo.

Nelli Juarez gave a life in Candy Crush Saga.

Leslie Alegría likes Todo Imagenes's photo.

Mario Huitz likes Noti7's video Explotación de la discapacidad como fuente de ingresos.

Yoph Puac likes Guatemala Impresionante's photo.

Magdalena Poz likes Gloribel Mayorga's photo.

Carina Elìas likes Erick Bolaños Cotom's link.

Carlos Lopez likes Fernando Casanova (Doctor en Teologia)'s status.

Mary Garcia Garcia was tagged in her own photo.

Morena Walky is feeling sick.

Juan Carlos shared a link.

Andres Sapon shared FC Barcelona Fans Club's photo.

Tamy Rivera and Oscar Jose Pineda are now friends.

Show Older

Mobile

Marina Vasquez Ordoñez

44m

Manuel D Kano

Aracely Garcia

Web

Nelli Juarez

Mobile

Juan Citan

Mary Garcia Garcia

Mobile

Luis Ordonez

Elder Tzul Garcia

1h

Eneida Lozano

MORE FRIENDS (1)

Mobile

Tony Say

Remove

Dummy

Chat (5)

Chat

Loading...

Remove

What skills do you have?...

Todo Imagenes

with Mirta Adorno and 49 others.

Like · · Share · Added 4 hours ago ·

Top Comments

4,254 people like this.

4,366 shares

Maria Gomez MUY LINDO

Like · Reply · 17 minutes ago

Melii Ferreyra amen

Like · Reply · 33 minutes ago

Melii Ferreyra amen y cuanta verdad encierra esta frase

Like · Reply · 34 minutes ago

Tatiana Calambas UUUY AMEN

Like · Reply · 35 minutes ago

Mireya Hernandez Amen

Like · Reply · 42 minutes ago

Manuel Karim Issa amen

Like · Reply · 42 minutes ago

Maria Castillo AMEN

Like · Reply · 45 minutes ago

Juana Love Oscar Amen

Like · Reply · 47 minutes ago

Francis Marcano AMEN

Like · Reply · 48 minutes ago

Irma Silverio Amen

Like · Reply · 51 minutes ago

Laura Dominguez amen

Like · Reply · 54 minutes ago

Blanca Haydee Gomez amen

Like · Reply · 54 minutes ago

Ana Nilian Amén

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Eliana Elena Nuñez Mejia Amen

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Maria Eugenia Mirena Núñez Amen.

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Nubia Garzon amen

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Wendy Villafuerte Amen!

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Angelita Rebelde Amen

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Maria Carmona amen

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Maria Elena Londoño Barrero Amén

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Koty Robles Amen

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Susana Dominguez AMEN.

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Susana Holubica Amen.

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Barbara Teresa Castillo Lopez amen

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Glyeu Gap Amén!

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Claudio Pajon Amen

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Trina Rosa Rivero AMEN.

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Milagro de Gaspar Ke lindo amiga no sabe ke bien me hacen ésas palabras

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Nesmia Solorzano Amen..

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

María Del Carmen Cabrera Lo voy a tener cuenta

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Carmen Yuyleima Chacon Molina AMEN

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Delma Marengo AMEN

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Alicia Gaglioti AMEN

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Blanquita Llanos Pesantez Amén

Like · Reply · 2 hours ago

Pepi Cruz Ruiz amen

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Blanca Rosa Rivera Castillo Amén

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Maria Helena Zampetti AMEN

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Mariela Matos Amen

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Letty Toalongo Amén

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Mirian Celeste Gimenez Amen

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Alejandra Garcia Amén

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Flori Galeano Amén

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Rosa Castillo Leyton solo hay que esperar el nunca te dejara pidiendo es un dios de amor mil gracias ,

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Maria Aballay Es muy sierto el es el q hace las cosas x nosotros

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Yolanda Echeverria amen

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Maria Bernal Castaneda AMEN amen amen.

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Carina Rosana Fernandez Muy hermoso

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

Jose Martinez Amén

Like · Reply · 3 hours ago

48 of 95

View more comments

Write a comment...

Noti7 La falta de acceso a servicios de salud, educación, oportunidades y una infraestructura adecuada obliga a las personas con discapacidad a vivir de la caridad. Este fenómeno se extiende a personas totalmente normales, que ven en esa condición una forma de agenciarse de recursos.

**Explotación de la discapacidad como fuente de ingresos**

Length: 2:37

Like · · Share · 2 hours ago ·

Top Comments

Mario Huitz and 38 others like this.

3 shares

Edin Stuart Tzarax Ba lamentable ¡

Like · Reply · 38 minutes ago

Darwin España Pero tontos para criticar pero si no hacen eso de donde van a comer pork en guate quien les da en tonces hay que ver bien

Like · Reply · 56 minutes ago

Wilfredo Perez Feliz cumpleaños bea q dios te guarde

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Luis Crisostomol Con el dinero de los aviones que piensan comprar,k lo conviertan en ésas personas k en verdad lo necesitan

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Jepser Francisco Escalante La verdad k no sólo en Guatemala se vive eso también en los mucha necesidad de servicios de salud y de igual manera se ven personas pidiendo dinero en las calles pero también hay muchas personas k lo hacen sólo para aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de las personas. ..

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Cesar Alvarez Escobar Hay mucha gente aprovechada

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Write a comment...

Gloribel Mayorga

Aquí  
>Descansando q otra! — Mobile Uploads<p>

Share · Added 6 hours ago ·

Magdalena Poz and 15 others like this.

Reina Cruz Que guapa la sobrina saluditos

5 hours ago

Gloribel Mayorga Grasias. Tía  
>Saludos!<p>

5 hours ago

Vilma Marroquin Quien como usted descansando qe rico

5 hours ago

Gloribel Mayorga Jajaaaa!:))

5 hours ago

Evelyn Indira Gusto de verte Glori! Dios te bendiga!

5 hours ago

Gloribel Mayorga Grasias. Amiga. Lo mismo digo

5 hours ago

Magdalena Poz Linda foto,saludos glory.

about an hour ago

Erick Bolaños Cotom shared Chapineame el Feisbuc's photo. Jajajajaja

**Timeline Photos**

Do you mean..."imitation"?

By: Chapineame el Feisbuc

Share · 2 hours ago via mobile ·

Carina Elìas likes this.

Guatemala Impresionante

SAN CRISTOBAL TOTONICAPAN — with San Cristóbal Totonicapán and 6 others.

Like · · Share · Added 2 hours ago ·

Top Comments

Carlos Lopez, Yoph Puac and 79 others like this.

6 shares

Esteban Morales Gracias por compartir la foto de mi Querido SAN CRISTOBAL. Saludos.

Like · Reply · 1 · about an hour ago

Josué Ola mmmm mi querido San San Cristóbal Totonicapán

Like · Reply · 1 · about an hour ago

Leonardo Garcia Asi... es mi. TOTO.

Like · Reply · 51 minutes ago

Alfonso Garcia Que belleza ese es mi pueblo sancristobal y por su puesto mi barrio santiago k extraño

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Cristina Chay Wooow que recuerdos

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Yesi Lucas oh q bien =) se ve la iglecia.. de mi kerido sancristobal totonicapan... hermosa vista..

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Maria Carrera Barrios que linda iglesia como la extraño

Like · Reply · about an hour ago

Write a comment...

Type any name to tag:

Type any name

Download

Make Profile Picture

Embed Post

Report

Enter FullscreenExit Fullscreen

Download

Make Profile Picture

Embed Post

Report

Enter FullscreenExit Fullscreen

Nelli Juarez gave a life in Candy Crush Saga.

**Life**

A life to be used in the sweetest facebook game ever.

Like · · Share · Play Now · 12 minutes ago ·

Write a comment...

Rosendo Chiguil Poz and Astriid Huiitz are now friends.

**Astriid Huiitz**

10 mutual friends

Add FriendRequest Sent

Like · · about a minute ago

Write a comment...

DJ FUZION LIVE.

Ya en cabina de Tu Musica 104.9 ahora a disfrutar de la noche, a escuchar #radio #uforia #univisionradio #djfuzion  
>Dale LIKE — Mobile Uploads<p>

Like · · Share · Added 26 minutes ago ·

Juan Citan and 16 others like this.

Write a comment...


End file.
